Love At First Bite
by xiaodxh
Summary: Heero falls in love with a strange student that came to town. Not only that, but he also has three other lovers. Only problem is, everything is not what it seems.
1. Before School

Hi! This is my fifth fic and I hope you all will like it! It is also an a/u too, so beware of the character's behavior. Have fun and remember to R&R for me! ^_^ Disclaimers and warnings are as usual.  
  
  
  
Love At First Bite  
  
Chapter One: Before School  
  
By xiaodxh  
  
* * *  
  
He had stalked this one for a year now. He knew that he shouldn't but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help what draws him to his prey. So he just had things arranged so that he could see this beauty that walked the streets of Seiko.  
  
It was morning and the sun was rising when he had made himself get up. Luckily for him, he could stand the sun and not get burned to a crisp. Since he had a goal to get to, he quickly got dressed and went to grab his book bag. He ran past Wufei, Trowa and Quatre on his way to the door when hands grabbed him and pulled him into a spare bedroom.  
  
He was thrown onto the bed as Wufei climbed on him.  
  
"You better have break feast before you leave."  
  
Trowa and Quatre strolled in as well.  
  
"Yeah. I know that. But I'll be late for school then."  
  
Wufei just shook his head and pulled back his collar. Heero couldn't help it as his canines started to grow. He growled and pushed Wufei underneath him as he latched his mouth onto his neck.  
  
"Are you sure about this Wufei?"  
  
The boy beneath him nodded before he felt Heero's teeth sink into his flesh. He moaned as he felt Heero suckle his blood, loving the way Heero rubbed himself at him. Heero kept up his suckling while Trowa and Quatre watched, waiting for their turn.  
  
When Heero pulled away, an exhausted Wufei looked back at him. He smiled at Wufei and then licked the trail of blood away before kissing him deeply. He moaned when Wufei's hand caressed his buttocks. Heero pulled away when he felt a smile on Wufei's lips.  
  
"You tease."  
  
Wufei just smiled up at him before he looked at Trowa and Quatre. Heero too looked in that direction to find his other lovers there. He gestured the two over and they hurriedly scurried to the bed. Heero let go of Wufei and went after Trowa while Wufei went for Quatre. While Heero drank a bit from Trowa, Wufei was getting Quatre excited in the most exquisite way.  
  
Trowa had arched up into Heero, as he suckled on his neck. Wufei was slowly kissing Quatre down to a massive heap of tingling feelings. Heero was licking the two punctures on Trowa's neck when Quatre had finally enough courage to move towards the two.  
  
Heero slowly moved back, as he felt Quatre pull his arms turning him around to face the blond. When he did, he dived into the offered neck that Quatre had exposed. Wufei spooned him from behind, while Trowa spooned in behind him. He started to moan, as Trowa started to suckle on his earlobe. Suckling a bit more, he could feel Quatre's body shake and tremble from all the emotions that was being emitted from the three.  
  
Heero's internal clock says that he was going to be tardy if he didn't stop now and get going to school. He reluctantly pulled away and licked Quatre's neck clean of blood before mumbling something about being late.  
  
The three pulled away and Heero quickly went on his way while they sat on the bed, bewilderment evident in their eyes as their prey got away. Even though they knew what he was, they couldn't help it but love him more because of it. Finally when Quatre looked at the clock, he started to rummage around the room.  
  
"What's the matter Quatre?"  
  
Quatre just glanced at Trowa and Wufei before pointing to the clock.  
  
"We're going to be late!" was all Wufei said before grabbing his own book bags. When the three were done, they started for school not know what will come out of that day. Of course, they didn't know that there would be another one joining them soon.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku. 


	2. Chances

Love At First Bite  
  
Chapter Two: Chances  
  
By xiaodxh  
  
~/~ Whoa. I got a lot of reviews for this one. I like it. Sorry to keep you all out there on a cliff with a sword to your bellies, but I kind of got a lot of test and studying to do. Well, here is the next part of it. Hope you all like it.  
  
* * *  
  
The bell had rang and he was still not at school yet. Looking for him again, he noticed that he was either going to be late or is not able to attend school that day. Those were usually the two reasons for not being there when the bell rang. As if on cue, said boy just opened the door.  
  
Everyone was quiet. He couldn't help it but he kept himself from moaning as the braided beauty walked pass him and took his seat. What was worse was that he sat in front of him.  
  
Heero got a great view of Duo's butt when he sat down, got up and move around. This left Heero in a daze as he daydreamed about Duo, while the teacher started class.  
  
"H-heero!"  
  
He blinked twice and looked at the heart shaped face in front of him that bored twin amethyst eyes. Leaning over, the violet eyed whispered to him.  
  
"Heero. The teacher is calling you."  
  
Looking up towards the main desk at the front of the room, he saw the teacher there looking at him.  
  
"Mr. Yuy. Are you paying attention at all to the lesson?"  
  
"I-I didn't hear sir."  
  
"Page thirty four, second paragraph Mr. Yuy. What does the sentence say and it's meaning?"  
  
Looking at his opened book of his English class, Heero reread the first sentence a loud before giving the meaning.  
  
" 'He didn't know what it was that he knew he didn't know.' "  
  
Heero paused there. It confused him. He didn't know what it was that he knew he didn't know?  
  
"Um... He didn't know what he knows that he might not know?"  
  
A brow twitched at this. Looking up at his teacher, Heero frowned at his side smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ahem! That was close enough. Now...."  
  
Every word came out as a blur to Heero as he started to daydream again. As soon as the bell rang, Heero shot out of his seat and quickly followed the braid that disappeared into the crowd of students. With stealth eyes, Heero scanned the moving bodies and saw the braid leaving the school, out the exit door. Quickly, Heero followed it outside to find Duo standing there waiting for him.  
  
"Well, Heero. Nice to know that someone likes me." Duo teased.  
  
His cheeks were tinted pink as he stared up at Duo.  
  
"U-um... are you doing anything tonight?" stuttered Heero.  
  
Looking as if thinking, Duo kept peaking at Heero who had soon found his feet interesting. Smirking, Duo's had darted out quickly tilting Heero's face up, leaned in and kissed the gapping mouth. Gasping, Heero jerked surprisingly at the intrusion of his private space and again as Duo deftly trust his tongue into Heero's mouth.  
  
Duo couldn't help but wrap his arm around the beauty before him, grinding his erection into the younger boy's own, as his arms kept him from moving. Moaning, Heero thrust into Duo's own as he pressed into him. He moaned out of disappointment as Duo pulled away.  
  
Looking into Heero's dazed eyes, Duo smirked inwardly at the effect he caused. Still got my touch, thought Duo as he looked Heero up and down.  
  
"D-Duo?"  
  
"I will pick you up tonight."  
  
Turning around, Duo began to walk away, when Heero asked a question.  
  
"May I bring some company as well?"  
  
Turning to look at the cobalt eyed beauty behind him, Duo smirked before replying.  
  
"Sure! The more the merrier!"  
  
With that, Duo winked at Heero, causing a blush to stain his perfect creamy cheek.  
  
"Where are we going?" he hollered.  
  
"It's a secret!"  
  
Upon hearing that, Heero knew what was planned for him that night. So with a smile, Heero turned and went back to school, almost gliding on the way.  
  
Duo knew that Heero was different. He just couldn't put his fingers on it. His eyes were on the boy since he started going to the school. He didn't know that the new student would be that attractive. Even though Heero surpassed his classmates, he was an interesting puzzle to solve. And being who he is, Duo knew that he couldn't help it but take the time to seduce the childlike Heero.  
  
With an amused and excited smile, Duo went on his way home, getting his things ready for the night's adventures.  
  
  
  
Tsuzuku. 


End file.
